So Close Yet So Far
by rollercoastergeek3
Summary: Picks up after Jess left for California. Because they really can't be apart. Better than it sounds, please read!
1. Intro

So this idea kind of came to me randomly, but I'm giving it a go. I don't think it will be very good, but still. Oh, and thanks so much for all the positive feedback on Great Minds Think Alike. I'm still trying to come up with an addition to the story, so for right now it's complete. I think I did it justice for the time being and didn't leave you with a cliffhanger... Please bear with me on that one as it could take a while, , and I mean a _whiiiile_ to update that one. Lol. Oh, and this takes place a little after Jess leaves for California. **No graduation phone call. Assume she has already graduated and there is no Europe trip. Summer, like 2 days after graduation or so.**


	2. Songs and Ideas (Actual Content)

She tried to keep herself busy, because when she wasn't, she couldn't do anything other than think about him. She tried reading, even the most intriguing book, but her mind still wandered off to the feel of his lips on hers, or the feel of his arm around her, or the sexiness of his hair. Frustrated, she sat down on the side of her bed and turned on the radio.

He tried to engross himself in his book, but his mind kept wandering to her. The feel of her lips, the feeling he got when she smiled, or how cute she was when she was frazzled. He knew he didn't deserve her and he had no chance. Why was it so hard to move on? Frustrated, he sat down on the side of his bed and turned on the radio.

 _Save tonight_

 _Fight the break of dawn_

 _Come tomorrow_

 _Tomorrow I'll be gone_

This made her think of the awful situation at Kyle's party. She should have made him talk. She should have made him let it out. She should have "saved the night," because tomorrow, he was gone.

 _Save tonight_

 _Fight the break of dawn_

 _Come tomorrow_

 _Tomorrow I'll be gone_

When he heard that song, all he could think about was that awful night at Kyle's party. He wished he would have talked to her and told her what was wrong. He wished he would have "saved the night," because tomorrow, he was gone.

She quickly changed the station, not wanting to think about him.

 _I need your love_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be here with you tonight_

 _I need your love_

She thought about how she couldn't think of anything but him. She didn't know for sure that he had loved her, but she figured he had. She knew he had never truly been in love before, and she figured he was always too scared to admit it.

 _I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right_

 _I feel so high_

 _I come alive_

 _I need to be here with you tonight_

 _I need your love_

He knew he loved her, and still did, but he was too scared to admit it. He thought she might have loved him, but he knew he blew his chance when he left.

She quickly changed the station. She was beginning to become slightly angry that everything reminded her of him

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _Her heart is breaking in front of me_

 _I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

No, she thought, _he_ said goodbye too many times before. She thought of when he went to New York as the first time, and now a second time. And that was 2 times too many.

He quickly changed the station. He was mad that he couldn't do anything without thinking of her.

 _This love has taken its toll on me_

 _She said goodbye too many times before_

 _Her heart is breaking in front of me_

 _I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

He realized that song wasn't true. He was the one to say goodbye, and he ended up breaking both of their hearts. He had left her 2 times, and that was 2 times too many.

Now fully mad, she shut off the radio. She knew what she was going to do.

He was now completely angry. He shut off the radio. He knew what he was going to do.

 **A/N** Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to update soon!


	3. Note

**A/N** Ok guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I just wanted to take a quick second to give an author's note. **PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!** I bet some of you don't read notes at all, and honestly I don't blame you, as I don't always.

First, I will probably update within the next week.

Second, for some reason, the formatting got all weird and removed my page transition thingys, so **sorry if that last chapter was confusing! I hope it wasn't too bad.**

Also, it wouldn't let me add the songs, so it was "Save Tonight" by Eagle-Eye Cherry, "Need Your Love" by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris, and "This Love" by Maroon 5.

Also, my computer has been all strange and wacky. The first chapter was not supposed to just be an author's note, and it wasn't supposed to be that long, but it wouldn't save any of my edits!

Finally, this starting idea with all three songs belongs to Charlotte Gilmore ( on Instagram) who didn't want to write it (and doesn't have a fanfic account).

I hope it's not too bad!

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY HOPES OF AN UPDATE ANY TIME SOON!_**! I cannot stress that enough.


End file.
